Heist
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: A beginner's tip for all nerds and fangirls out there who wants to be a Keyblade Master.


The night air was a calm relief to Nobita. Once again, our heroes were forced to sleep out in the yard of their Guild hideout. It was cold, and one could almost see the icicles on his ears and nose. He had let Shizuka have the one blanket Gian found, so he was left to rough it out.

"That blasted jerk..." He thought, remembering back to their latest attempt to steal the elusive Keyblade. "Everything we do, he will always somehow find a way to best us..." He stood up from his sitting position and began to pace a line in the grass. He had to think up something to steal that key-shaped weapon of mass destruction. He was losing sleep over it, and it showed, his eyes were bloodshot and huge red bags hung under on his cheeks.

And then, finally, Nobita was struck with a sudden stroke of genius.

Quietly, he strode up to Shizuka, muttered a quiet 'sorry about this' and pulled the blanket off her, and tossed it aside. He then picked the sleeping Shizuka up, carried her to a different tree, and tied her up with a piece of rope he had.

"It's PERFECT!" He shouted full blast. Shizuka steadily began to come to. She very quickly realized she was tied up.

"Nobita...? Why am I tied up?" She asks groggily.

"Don't worry, Shizuka! You have just helped me complete my ultimate plan. It's so perfect, it's dastardly!"

"Okay. Explain this plan please?" She replied struggling to get loose. Nobita ducked behind the tree where he had tied to knot, and began to undo it.

"Okay. Here's the plan. We follow the Keyblade Master until they rest for the night. We then check into the same inn disguised and under alias. Then, we find their room number, break into their room, tie the three of them up, steal and stuff the Keyblade into a rubber-lined bag, and run back to Gian. He'll be ecstatic! We'll be heroes and icons to Thieves everywhere! Think about it, Shizuka! No more sleeping in the cold! We can have king and queen sized beds!"

"So, are we gonna tell Takeshi?" Shizuka asked, stretching. Nobita shook his head, despite the fact he was deep in thought.

"No. I want this to be a complete surprise to even Gian himself. Come on! Let's get going!"

"Now?" Shizuka asked, looking at her watch. It read five thirty. "It's five in the morning." Nobita bent down and grabbed her hands, hoisting her up.

"You want to be famous, right?" He asked. She nodded. "You want to live a comfy life where you can soak in Moomoo Milk as long as you want right?" Again, she nodded. "Then there's no better time to put this plan into motion then now! Besides... we need to find out where they are staying, so we can follow them this morning. We'll need a few things from the Boss first. You're in charge of getting them."

"Sure, Nobita, What do you need?" Shizuka answered politely.

"Okay... first, we'll need rope and..."

* * *

The next morning, around noon.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure they're going to be coming down this way, Nobita?" Shizuka questioned, looking down the road.

"Positive. Remember. We are no longer Thieves. We quit. We just want to follow them around a bit, see how they play. Where'd you stash our uniforms, by the way?" Nobita asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Under a rock in a berry bush. Don't worry, it's out of the way." She responded, grabbing the pack from the floor. Inside was everything needed to execute this plan flawlessly. Someway down the path, Nobita picked up the sullen sounds of three pairs of foot steps.

"Alright, here they come!" He pats Shizuka's shoulder in urgency. The two had changed their appearance quite dramatically. Shizuka had put her hair down out of her usual twintails, as so it now ran half way down her back. Nobita simply messed his hair up and wore contact lenses. They were both wearing different clothes. Nobita had a pair of blue jeans and a white button down shirt on. Shizuka had a red c_heongsam_ with a pair of earrings. Nobita could just barely make out the top of Goofy's head as they began to crest the hill.

"Alright, start walking. Slow, remember." Nobita droned, starting to walk their way. Shizuka followed at the same pace.

The trio of King Mickey, Goofy and Donald Duck were just on the top of the hill when Goofy recognized the couple walking towards them.

"Gawrsh, your majesty... aren't they..."

"Those pesky twerps." Donald responded, his eyes narrowing. "How many times are they going to try...?"

"Remember, Shizuka, don't acknowledge them, not yet, just keep walking." Nobita muttered. She responded with a quiet 'um-hum'. Mickey had stopped mid-stride, preparing for a battle as he summoned his golden Keyblade. His hopes were dashed, however as the three just strode past, not even making any notice of them.

"Uh... Hello! I'm here!" Mickey shouted their way. Nobita stopped, cracked a slight smile, and turned, the smile fading.

"Wha? Oh. It's only you. Sorry, did you want something, mouse?" Nobita questioned, looking at King Mickey.

"Aren't you going to try to steal my Keyblade?" He asked.

"Heavens no! That little thing has already cost us our jobs. I don't want to risk anything else to it." Nobita replied, turning back down the road.

"Well, why don't you come with us? You can't just be forever wandering... We have to find you new jobs..." Goofy smiled.

"Uh... Goofy... They're Thieves... Can they be trusted?"

"WERE Thieves. Apparently, our last failure was literally our last failure. We'd be forever grateful if you would let us follow you... at least for the day." Shizuka replied to Donald, a sign of almost genuine groveling in her voice.

"Well...I suppose. But no funny business. Or else." Mickey replied sternly, turning away from Nobita and Shizuka. Nobita smiles in relief.

"Thank you for your kindness. You won't be sorry." They turned back around and followed the group of three for the day.

* * *

The sun began to set over the horizon, and the fatigue King Mickey was feeling was conveyed by his insentient yawning.

"Your majesty... maybe we should find a place to bunk up for the night and continue in the morning." Goofy muttered. Mickey let out another yawn, and agreed.

"I think Radiant Gardens is ahead... we can stay there for the night. Maybe head over to the Land of Dragons in the morning." Nobita suggested. Mickey nodded along with his vassals.

"It's settled then. We must make haste, and get there before it gets much darker!" Donald declared, and dashed off towards the city gates, Nobita and Shizuka bringing up the rear.

They had reached the inn with only several seconds left to spare. The street lights were all on, and the Inn Keeper was just about to close up when she saw the five come charging down the path. She kept the door open long enough for them to run in.

"Squeaking in you guys. Just about to close the door on you. Need a room?"

"Yes, please." Mickey replied, pulling his wallet out.

"Certainly. All of you together, or separate?" She inquired, walking to her computer.

"Separate, please." Shizuka pipped up, smiling. Nobita and Donald nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Follow me, please." She lead them down the hallway to two rooms, one on each side of the hall. "These are the two rooms we have available, so feel free to pick one.

"Left side!" Nobita and Shizuka shouted simultaneously. Mickey then took the right door, Donald and Goofy in tow.

"So what now?" Shizuka asked as the door locked. Nobita just kept smiling as he straightened the sheets on the bed and threw himself down. Shizuka sat on the other bed.

"Now my love, we wait for the rats to go to sleep, then move in." He stood up and opened the window, looking out. "Meanwhile, I need you to run back outside and get our uniforms back. You should sense them before you see them."

"...okay." Shizuka replied before kissing Nobita, diving out the window, hitting the ground with a barrel roll, and running off.

Nobita opened the backpack and checked his tools.

"Yea. Okay, ether, duct tape, rubber gloves and rope out. See what we're left with after that." Nobita then poured the remainder of the contents onto the bed. All that was left was several spare potions and a bag of munny. A 'rock' flew in through the window and landed right onto Nobita's bed. Two hands gripped the sil of the window, and Shizuka, wearing her uniform already, hoisted herself up. She jumped in through the window and knelt at his feet, looking up to him.

"Good girl, Shizuka! Good job!" He praises, stroking her head. Shizuka seemed to almost purr in delight. Nobita grabbed the 'rock' and opened it. Sure enough, there was his uniform. Nobita took it. "Now, the fun begins." He muttered, pulling his shirt off.

* * *

The door creaked open in midnight. It was dark, and the only light that could be seen was the light from the Inn Keeper's room. They could hear the distinct sounds of the television on, more specifically the 'Uh! Oh!' of a pornographic movie. Apparently, the Inn Keeper was a pervert. Nobita got as low to the ground as possible and still remain standing, and crouch-walked across the hall to Mickey's room.

"Nobita, the lock!" Shizuka whispered to him, who was reaching for a paperclip, slotting the clip into the keyhole in a quick, silent twist, the door opened easily. "Excellent. Let's do this." He pushed the door in wider and slipped in, Shizuka in tow.

Goofy was snoring loud enough to wake the living dead. Both Donald and Mickey were sound asleep. The Keyblade was sleeping on the window sill above Ash's bed. Goofy and Donald's weapons, Save the King and Save the Queen, were lying on the bedpost, a catch ripe for the taking. "Grab them."

"Got it." Shizuka responded, putting the shield and staff in the bag.

Nobita simply walked over to the golden weapon, and grabbed its handle.

"Gotcha." He hissed in triumph as he hoisted the Keyblade up in a victorious pose. Shizuka giggles at Nobita's great moment. As silently as he entered, he crept out and back to their room, leaving Shizuka to mop up.

From her skirt's waistband, she produced a nice handgun, and from her stocking, a silencer. She quickly screwed the silencer on and, moving on her knees, pressed the end of the barrel lightly to Goofy's head. Nobita was not ten feet away, and he couldn't here the shot. She finished the job with one shot each to the foreheads of Mickey and Donald; Three cold, efficient kills. She quickly, yet properly dis-assembled the gun, put the silencer back in her stocking and the gun back in the waistband of her skirt, stood, and walked out of the room, leaving the door wide open.

"Don't take that apart quite yet, Shizuka. We may need it getting out. How's your ammo holding out?" Nobita mused, his hand still holding the Keyblade.

"I've still got three in my sleeve, one in each stocking and..." She looked down her bra. "Like, five left there, so I'm good." She re-assembled the gun and smiled.

"Great. Let's make our escape out the door." They walked towards the front door , but were stopped by a blond man only in his flip-flops and underpants. "Fuck..." Nobita muttered.

"Hold it right there, you punks. You ain't not going anywhere. I've caught ya in the middle of a heist." Cid Highwind stated menacingly, his spear pointing dangerously close.

"Trust us, kind sir. You caught us in the midst of much more than that. Shizuka dear, make this geezer in the past tense." Nobita droned. Shizuka nodded, leveled the pistol and fired twice, both shots hitting his head, right before Cid could do something with his spear. He fell over on the ground with a thud. The sound from the television died, and a door began opening.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The voice of the Inn Keeper called. Footsteps were coming down the hall. Nobita ducked behind the counter, while Shizuka dove behind the wall, waiting. "Oh my god! Cid! Are you alright!" She asked, running to the dead man's aid.

"Don't move one muscle." Shizuka whispered, pressing the gun to the back of her head. Her hands instinctively when up. "We're going to walk out the front door. I don't want you, or anyone else following us, understand?" She nodded, a slight whimper in her voice.

"Uh, Shizuka dear. Remember what I said would be a good idea?" Nobita asked, standing.

"Oh yea. That." She mused, pulling the trigger. The Inn Keeper slumped over the carcass of Cid. "Now, let's get outta here, and make for the hideout. We're almost there, I can taste it!" Shisuka shouts as she grabbed Cid's spear and kicked the door down as Nobita scurried behind. Glass shards flew out, littering the path ahead. They both made their escape into the woods.

As they ran off into the night, they started to laugh about their deeds. They had done it. They had actually stole the mighty Keyblade. Gian would be pleased with them for once, and hopefully, offer them better positions.

* * *

The Next Morning.

* * *

"Happy birthday Gian. A present for you. Courtesy from us." Shizuka cooed, presenting the bag. Gian suspiciously unzipped the bag, and something flashy caught his eye soon enough.

"WALAO EH!", Gian's scream echoed throughout the room, opening the bag and grabbing the Keyblade. A smile graced his face. "I don't believe it sia! You two chee... I mean... GENIUSES actually pulled it off! How?"

"Well, sir..." Shizuka began.

"If I may, Shizuka." Nobita interrupted. She nodded reluctantly. "Well, Boss, as we were sleeping two nights ago, or, as I should say, as I slept two nights ago, a grand idea hit _Shizuka_. I woke up to being tied to a tree..." He told him the entire story, reversed, making it sound like it was all her idea.

"Ingenious, Shizuka! Pure genius!" Gian shouted, opening his arms. "You two have done me a great favor! How can I repay it? Oh, wait, don't answer that. I know. You both are now promoted to Night Lord! Highest of all Thief ranks!"

"You two deserve a break. Here." He tossed Shizuka a key. She caught it mid air. "This is the key to the upstairs suite. It's yours."

"Score! Thank you sir! You will not regret this!" The couple stood, saluted, and ran out happily.

* * *

That Night

* * *

"You were right." Shizuka muttered, laying in bed wearing a silk nightgown.

"About what?" Was Nobita's response. He had both hands behind his head and was staring at the ceiling.

"You were right about us being heroes and icons to Thieves everywhere. Night Lords. Wow, that is one sexy title. But I've got a question." She muttered.

"Okay. Shoot." Nobita replied, closing his eyes.

"Did you give me the credit for your idea just because you love me?" She responded, sitting up to look at him. Despite the nature of the question, he didn't flinch, he just layed there.

"That really all depends." He responded, cracking an eye open.

"Depends on what?"

"If it worked or not." She laughed at his joke, got out of her bed, walked around to his and laid next to him.

"It did..." She whispered into his ear.


End file.
